Liebeschaos in Hogwarts
by Dragongirl17
Summary: In Hogwarts herrscht das Liebeschaos ;)


Schön, dass ihr zu meiner FF gefunden habt, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß... Diese FF widme ich Sassi,Sora,Phoebe,Yvi,Ricky,Marisa, Bluefullmoon und allen anderen! Hab euch lieb! In Hogwarts herrscht das reine Gefühlschaos... ~ So, I find a reason to shave my legs Each single Morning So I count on someone Friday nights to take me dancing An then to Church on Sundays... ~ Hermine wachte an jenem Morgen schon sehr früh auf. Das 6te Schuljahr hatte begonnen und heute war der erste Schultag. Sie war schon total aufgeregt. Schnell machte sie ihr Bett und zog sich um. Summend machte sie sich einen Haarzopf und sah grinsend zu Ginny hinüber. Ginny hatte die nötigen Klassen übersprungen (Siehe -I- Draco + Ginny -I-) und war nun mit Hermine, Ron und Harry in einer Klasse. Ginny war noch am schlafen und die anderen Mädchen auch. Sie kamen gestern spät in der Nacht in Hogwarts an und hatten sich alle schlafen gelegt, weil sie schon sehr müde waren. Hermine putzte sich die Zähne und sah in den Spiegel. Sie ließ die Zahnbürste in ihrem Mund und strich sich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie alt sie doch schon war. Ihr kam es vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als sie den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt bekam. Lächelnd schrubbte sie weiter an ihren weißen Zähnen rum. Als sie fertig war, hörte sie ein herzhaftes Gähnen. Es war Ginny. Sie war wach. "Guten Morgen." Sagte sie fröhlich. "Morgen!" Sagte Hermine und blickte zu den anderen Mädchen die noch im Tiefschlaf waren. "Komm Ginny, mach dich fertig, ich wart unten auf dich." Ginny nickte:"Treffen wir uns vor dem Gewächshaus? Dann können wir noch vor dem Frühstück einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, okay?" Hermine war schon bereits aus der Tür verschwunden und rief:"Ja!" Sie ging die langen Wendeltreppen hinunter. Noch war niemand auf den Gängen. Außer... "Ah Schlammblut, schon so früh unterwegs?" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Außer Malfoy natürlich. "Was willst du?" Maulte sie gelangweilt. "Deine Sprüche waren echt mal besser, aber langsam werden sie echt..." "Ach Halt den Mund. Ich vergeude meine Zeit mit dir." Unterbrach Draco sie barsch. Empört ließ Hermine ein Grummeln hervor und drehte sich um. "Dieser Blöde arrogante Arsch." Dachte sie sich und verschwand um die nächstbeste Ecke. Sie wollte schonmal einwenig an die frische Luft gehen, bevor sie wegen Malfoy an die Decke ging. Draußen setzte sie sich auf einen großen Stein und sah auf den See hinaus. Die Sommerferien waren vorbei. Der Urlaub in Kroatien mit ihren Eltern war echt schön gewesen. Aber sie hatte Harry, Ron und Ginny sehr vermisst. Ginny war zu ihrer besten Freundin geworden. Darüber war sie sehr glücklich. Auch wenn sie jünger war, konnte man mit Ginny über alles reden. Eine leichte Windbrise zog vorüber und Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie sah an sich herunter. Die Neuen Uniformen für die Mädchen waren echt schön. Einen kurzen dunkelgrünen Faltenrock, eine weiße Bluse und einen grünen Pullunder mit dem Gryffindorwappen. In dem letzten Jahr wollte sie immer schön sein für... Ja für wen denn? Für Harry? Er hatte sie immer nur als einen "Kumpel" betrachtet, sie stand bei ihm auf dem gleichen Rang wie Ron. In den vielen Jahren war Hermine weiblicher geworden. Vom Aussehen her, als auch vom Charakter her. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass es Harry aufgefallen war? Sie schüttelte ihre Haare. So ein Quatsch. Harry war ein guter Freund, mehr nicht. Punkt. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Langsam ging sie zum Gewäschshaus. Ginny war schon bereits da. Hermine lächelte:"Du hast dich aber beeilt!" "Klar, ich will noch einen ganz langen Spaziergang mit dir machen." Sagte Ginny und hakte sich bei Hermine ein. Die Beiden liefen Richtung Verbotenen Wald um den See herum. Sie tratschten über dies und das. Sie kamen auf das Thema Jungs und Ginny schwärmte Hermine etwas von Harrys wunderschönen grünen Augen vor. Wenn Ginny nur wüsste, wieviele schlaflose Nächte, diese Augen Hermine gekostet haben... Aber Hermine sagte nichts, kniff die Lippen zusammen und lächelte Ginny an. Ihr Lächeln verschwand apruppt als Ginny begann:"Aber Malfoy, der ist auch total süß und..." "WAS?" Hermine rieß sich los. "MALFOY? Draco Malfoy?" "Ja..." Ginny grinste verlegen: "Ich finde, er ist total attraktiv und hat dieses umwerfende Lächeln..." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Malfoy? Attraktiv? Nun Ja, schlecht sah er ja nicht aus, aber dass musste sie ja vor Ginny nicht zugeben, denn er hasste sie. Und sie ihn. Ginny riß sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Sie tratschte nun weiter über Marcus Flint und Neville Longbottom. Hermine schwelgte währenddessen in Erinnerungen. Sie dachte an die vielen Abenteuer, die sie mit Harry erlebt hatte und wie sehr sie ihn doch mochte. "Hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?" Ginny zog an Hermines Ärmel. "Was? Ja, Ja klar." Stammelte Hermine. "Wir sollten mal zum Frühstück gehen." Schlug Ginny vor. Die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, die schon festlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn geschmückt war. Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws waren vollständig. Nur ein paar Slytherins fehlten. Bei den Gryffindors fehlten noch Harry und Ron. Wo die wieder steckten? Dumbeldore sprach einen Willkommensgruß an die Neuankömmlinge, denen der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt wurde. Danach begann das Frühstück. Lavender schielte hinüber zu den Slytherins und verkündete angewiedert:"Wir haben dieses Jahr wieder mit den Slytherins Zaubertränke bei Snape." Ein Grummeln durchfuhr den Gryffindortisch. Die Slytherins freuten sich schon wieder mächtig. In Snapes Stunden konnten sie leicht Punkte sammeln und zugleich die Gryffindors hoffen und bangen sehen. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Harry und Ron kamen hinein. Wie gewohnt setzte sich Harry neben Hermine und Ron zwischen ihn und Ginny. Harry nahm sich einen Toast und lächelte Hermine an:"Na, Herm wie geht es dir? Danke für die Eule. Tut mir leid, dass wir uns gestern im Zug nicht gesehen haben." "Ach, macht doch nix." Antwortete Hermine und wurde einwenig rot um die Nase. Ron,Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich noch einwenig über die Ferien und die Schule, als Ginny schonmal in den Mädchenschlafsaal ging, um ihre Bücher für Zaubertränke zu holen. Mitten auf der Treppe hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Sie blieb stehen und sah nach, wer ihr gefolgt war. Gespannt wartete sie, bis dieser Jemand um die Ecke kam. Das erste was sie sah waren blonde zurück gegelte Haare, dann zwei wunderschönen blaugrüne Augen, die silber schimmerten. Malfoy sah sie verdutzt an:"Was ist, Wiesel?" Fragte er sie hochnässig. "Nichts, du bist mir gefolgt." Sagte Ginny frech und fixierte ihn. Draco brachte ein arrogantes Lächeln über seine Lippen und sah Ginny von oben bis unten an:"Dir gefolgt? Tz." Ohne noch weiter Notiz von ihr zu nehmen, schritt er elegant an ihr vorbei. Ginny musste grinsen. "So ein Schöner Idiot..." Sie wartete noch einwenig, bis sie sich ganz sicher war, dass Malfoy einen Vorsprung hatte. Langsam schlenderte sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal und kniete sich vor ihr Bett. Denn dort hatte sie gestern ihre Bücher deponiert. Als sie gerade dabei war, die Bücher für Zaubertränke herauszusuchen, hörte sie ein munteres Mädchengelächter. "Das waren bestimmt Hermine,Parvati und Lavender" Dachte sich Ginny und rapelte sich auf. Lavender trat als erste in den Raum ein. Dann kamen Hermine und Parvati hinterher. "Hey Ginny, wartest du noch auf uns?" Fragte Hermine und suchte auch ihre Bücher raus. Als alle Mädchen fertig waren, gingen sie hinunter in den Slytherinkerker. Snape war noch nicht da. Pansy Parkinson und ihre Mädchenschar standen um Malfoy herum und löcherten ihn mit Fragen. Crabbe und Goyle standen neben Draco wie zwei Bodyguards. Schräg gegenüber standen Dean, Ron und Harry. Sie machten sich über Malfoy lustig. Die Mädchen mussten kichern. Doch Hermine sah, dass Draco sichtlich genervt war von den Slytherinmädchen. Verlegen schaute sie hinüber zu Harry, der sich gerade mit Ron über das nächste Quidditchtraining unterhielt. Alle quatschten laut durcheinander, bis sie eine ölige Stimme verkündete:"Ruhe Bitte." Es war Snape, er schloss die Tür zum Kerker auf und ließ seine Schüler hinein. Wie in jedem Jahr trennten sich die Sitzplätze der Gryffindors mit denen der Slytherins. Hermine und Ginny setzte sich nach ganz hinten an einen Zweier Tisch. Vor ihnen saßen Harry und Lavender. Hermine war einwenig eifersüchtig und sah Lavender etwas säuerlich an. Lavender bekam das aber gar nicht mit, sondern himmelte Harry ununterbrochen an. Harry schien dies zu gefallen. Hermine anscheinend nicht. "Hey, was ist los Herm?" Fragte Ginny sie. "Nichts." Presste Hermine vor uns sah sich einwenig um. Ron und Pavati saßen wieder zusammen ganz vorne, dahinter Dean und Neville. Bei den Slytherins saßen vorne alle Mädchen. Ganz hinten, fast neben Hermine saß Malfoy. Neben ihm Goyle und daneben Crabbe. Snape begann mit ein paar simplen Fragen, die Hermine alle zu beantworten wusste. Aber er gab den Gryffindors nicht einen einzigen Punkt. Draco wusste zwei Dinge, die man schon in der ersten Klasse hätten wissen müssen. Trotzdem gab Snape den Slytherins 20 Punkte dafür. Nach geschlagenen 2 Stunden, hatten sie bei Professor Sprout Unterricht im Gewächshaus. Wieder mit den Slytherins. "Das wird ja immer toller." Seufzte Ron. Auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus liefen Hermine und Harry nebeneinander. Immer wenn sich ihre Ellenbogen berührten, kribbelte es in Hermines Bauch und sie wurde rot. Zum Glück merkte Harry dies nicht. Professor Sprout verkündete den Schülern:"Wir machen jetzt Patnerarbeit" Professor Sprout wurde durch ein Jubel unterbochen, doch sie unterbrach die Jubelrufe der Schüler schnell:"Ihr zieht Zettel mit dem Namen eures zukünftigen Partners drauf. Keine Wiederrede. Dann werdet ihr vielleicht lernen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wenn ihr jemanden von der anderen Gruppen zieht." "Oh Nein." Schrien alle durcheinander. Professor Sprout zog einen alte Dose hervor mit zusammen gewickelten Zetteln drin. "Miss Parkinson, sie ziehen als Erstes." Pansy ging nach vorne und zog einen Zettel:"Oh Nein, nicht Potter..." "Oh doch." Lachte Professor Sprout. Harry sah missmutig zu Ron hinüber, der ihn verständnisvoll anlächelte. Als Nächstes zog Ron einen Zettel. Er hatte Glück und zog Parvati. Die Beiden lächelten sich an und setzten sich gemeinsam an den nächsten Tisch. Es ging lustig weiter, bis am Ende nur noch Crabbe,Malfoy,Ginny und Hermine übrig blieben. Crabbe zog einen Zettel, seine Augen verengten sich und er stöhnte:"Oh nein, nicht das Wieselmädchen." Er hatte Ginny gezogen. Ron hörte wie Crabbe über Ginny spottete und wollte direkt zu ihm hin, doch Parvati hielt ihn sanft zurück. Hermines Magen verkrampfte sich, es blieb nur noch einer übrig. Malfoy. Hämisch grinsend setzte er sich an einen Zweiertisch. Hermine schlurfte hinterher. Sehnsüchtig sah sie nach Pansy und Harry. Die Beiden kamen überhaupt nicht klar. Sie musste lachen. "Was ist so lustig, Granger?" Fragte Draco sie. "Nichts." Sagte Hermine und versuchte so gleichgültig wie er zu klingen, was ihr natürlich nicht gelang. Sie nahm ein paar Pflanzen und schnitt die verwelgten Blätter ab und legte sie zu einem Häufchen auf den Tisch. Draco tat gar nichts. Er saß an dem Tisch und beobachtete Hermine, wie sie arbeitete. "Malfoy, mach doch auch mal Was!" Fauchte sie ihn an. "Warum denn? Wer ist denn hier das Superhirn?" Fragte er schnippisch. Hermine grummelte etwas vor sich hin, dann widmete sie sich wieder den Pflanzen. Nach der Stunde im Gewächshaus, war der Unterricht für Heute beendet und die Schüler stürmten zum Mittagessen. "Puh" Machte Harry und ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen. "Pansy ist echt anstrengend." Sagte er und grinste etwas verlegen. Ginny beobachtete ihn, wie er Hermine ansah. Hermine saß vor ihm und laß in dem neuen Tagespropheten. Ron und Parvati unterhielten sich über Rons Lieblingsthema: Quidditch. Nachdem Mittagessen wollte Hermine noch kurz in die Bücherrei, danach hatte sie Ginny versprochen mit ihr an den See zu gehen, da es heute besonders heiss war. Ron,Harry,Parvati und Lavender waren schonmal vorgegangen, während Ginny oben einwenig den Mädchenschlafsaal aufräumte und auf Hermine wartete. In der Bücherrei schnappte sich Hermine ein paar Bücher. Snape hatte sie beauftragt herauszufinden, welche Zutaten ein spezieller Trank beinhielt. Hermine blätterte einwenig unschlüssig in den Bücher herum, bis sie die passende Seite fand und alles genau aufschrieb. "Fertig" stöhnte Hermine und klappte das Buch zu. Sie brachte alle Bücher zurück in das Regal und lief schnell zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Ginny packte gerade ein paar Sachen zusammen. "Hi!" Sagte Ginny und grinste. "Können wir?" "Moment." Sagte Hermine und verschwand im Bad. "Ich zieh eben meinen Bikini an." Als Hermine fertig angezogen war und auch ihre Tasche fertig gepackt war verließen sie den Mädchenschlafsaal und machten sich auf den Weg zum See. "Spielen wir gleich Wasserball?" Fragte Ginny. "Klar." Sagte Hermine und lächelte. Ihr Lächeln verschwand schlagwartig, als sie sah wie Lavender Harry den Rücken mit Sonnencreme einrub. Ginny blieb wie versteinert stehen. Auch sie war etwas sauer. Harry schien es zu gefallen, denn er lachte und sagte immer wieder:"Hey, das kitzelt." Wütend schmiss Hermine ihre Decke neben Harrys und nahm den Wasserball in die Hand:"Komm Ginny,wir gehen ins Wasser." Harry und Ron sahen sich beide verwirrt an:"Was hat die denn?" Fragte Ron und kratzte sich am Kopf. Parvati bekam gar nichts mit, sie lag in der Sonne neben Ron und schlief. Lavender wurde allmälich alles klar, aber sie wa schließlich auch in Harry verliebt und würde ihn bestimmt nicht Hermine überlassen. Die einzigen die natürlich nichts kapierten waren Ron und Harry. Lavender wollte nichts sagen. Sie wusste, wenn sie das tuen würde, würde Harry direkt zu Hermine gehen und sich um sie kümmern. Stattdessen sagte sie:"Ach nichts. Ihr tut die Hitze bestimmt nicht gut. Sie wollte bestimmt nur schnell ins Wasser." Mit dieser Erklärung gaben sich die beiden zufrieden und badeten sich weiterhin in der Sonne. Hermine und Ginny spielten Wasserball. Hermine schlug den Ball so fest, dass Ginny immer einige Meter weit schwimmen musste, um ihn wieder zu holen. Als Hermine sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ging es weiter: Malfoy,Crabbe und Goyle waren auch zum See gekommen. "Oh Nein." Stöhnte Hermine und auch Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Das wird ja immer schöner." Dachte sich Hermine und blickte verstohlen zu Harry und Lavender hinüber. Lavender lag in der Sonne neben Harry. Leider bekam sie nicht mit, ob die beiden sich unterhielten. Während Hermine dort hinüber sah, hielt sie den Wasserball in den Händen. "Hermine pass auf!" Schrie Ginny. Zu spät. Goyle hatte sich von hinten angeschlichen und ihr den Wasserball weggenommen. So schnell er konnte rannte er aus dem Wasser. Das ließ Hermine nicht mit sich machen, sie rannte aus dem Wasser. Goyle warf den Ball rüber zu Crabbe. Die Beiden lachten sich halbtot. Hermine rannte zwischen den Beiden hin und her und ließ ein paar unschöne Kommentare von sich. Malfoy war inzwischen ins Wasser gegangen und rief:"Crabbe du Idiot, wirf zu mir. Schlammblut wird ihn nicht kriegen." Hermine drehte sich schlagartig um und sah Draco wütend an. Crabbe warf den Ball zu Malfoy. Draco schwamm mit dem Ball ein Stück weiter in den See und rief:"Wenn du den Ball wieder haben willst, musst du ihn dir schon holen. Oder hast du Angst?" Jetzt rießen bei Hermine alle Stricke. Sie sprang ins Wasser und kraulte wie wild zu Malfoy. Draco war kein schlechter Schwimmer. Samt den Ball schwamm er weiter und wweiter in den See hinaus. Hermine hinterher. Ginny rief ihr noch:"Komm zurück, dass ist viel zu gefährlich!" Aber Hermine hörte nicht. Harry und Ron stellten sich an den See. Besorgt schrie Ron ihr nach, sie solle umkehren. Draco und Hermine waren schon über die Hälfte des Sees geschwommen und hatten keinen festen Boden mehr unter den Füssen. Hermine konnte nicht mehr, sie wollte sich hinstellen und sich ausruhen. Soll Malfoy doch mit dem Wasserball glücklich werden. Aber es ging nicht. Sie verschluckte sich und strapmelte wie wild. "Hilfe, Hilfe!" Schrie sie. Ginny,Lavender und Parvati sahen besorgt wie Hermine nach Luft rang. Ron stand mit offenem Munde am Ufer. Crabbe und Goyle-Beide kreidebleich konnten keine Witze mehr reißen. Nur Harry wollte gerade hinterher schwimmen, als Ron in zurück zog. "Malfoy macht das schon!" Das sagte ausgrechnet Ron. "Tz." Dachte sich Harry und sah zu Draco. Er ließ den Wasserball liegen und eilte zu Hermine. Er schlang einen Arm um Hermines Hals und schwamm auf den Rücken ans andere Ufer. Harrys Hand bildete sich zu einer Faust. Ausgerechnet Malfoy. Wieso? Wieso war er in diesem Moment nicht für sie da? Crabbe, Goyle und die 3 Mädchen sahen sich das Unfassbare an. Ron und Harry standen etwas bedröppelt da. Draco konnte nicht mehr, als sie das andere Ufer erreichten. Hermine keuchte und rang nach Luft. Er legte sie auf den warmen Sand und setzte sich neben sie. Hermine schlug die Augen auf und sah Draco mit einem verwirrten Blick an. "Hör zu Hermine, es tut mir leid." Draco sah sie betroffen an. Hermine hustete noch einmal kräftig, dann rappelte sie sich auf. "Schon Okay. Es ist ja nichts passiert." Sagte Hermine und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Draco echt nicht gerechnet. "Und Jetzt?" Fragte er. "Ich weiß nicht." Sagte Hermine. "Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg zur anderen Seite des Ufers zu kommen? Ich meine ohne zu schwimmen." Sie wurde etwas rot. Ihr war es peinlich, wie sie da im Wasser gestrampelt hatte. Besonders weil Harry es bestimmt gesehen hatte. Wütend war sie, dass sie Draco nicht eingeholen konnte und das er sie gerettet hatte, war noch schlimmer. Traurig machte sie nur, dass Harry keine Anstalten gemacht hatte um sie zu retten. Das er es tuen wollte, wusste sie ja nicht. Draco stand auf. Sein weisses T-Shirt war durch das Wasser durchsichtig geworden und Hermine konnte seinen durchtrainierten Bauch sehen. Schnell schaute sie weg. "Wieso gehst du eigentlich mit einem T-Shirt schwimmen?" Fragte Hermine. Draco schaute sie an, aber er ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein:"Komm,wir müssen zurückschwimmen." Hermine bekam Panik. Sie sah wie weit es war bis zum anderen Ufer. "NEIN!" Schrie sie. "Da kriegen mich keine 10 Pferde rüber!" Draco musste grinsen:"Aber Draco Malfoy..." Er zog sie an einem Arm hoch. Hermine kreischte. Sie sah zu Harry und den anderen und auf einmal kam in ihr ein Rachegefühl hoch. Sie wollte Harry eifersüchtig machen. Mit Draco. Sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern und sah zu Draco hinüber:"Malfoy, ich schaff das echt nicht. Es sei denn du..." Gespielt verlegen starrte sie auf den Boden und versuchte etwas rot zu werden. Draco schien interessiert:"Es sei denn was?" Fragte er sie. "Es sei denn, ich halte mich an deinen Schulten fest und du schwimmst hinüber." Sagte Hermine entschlossen. Sie sah Harrys Gesicht schon vor sich. Irrte sich Hermine oder wurde Draco etwas rot? Er murmelte etwas von "Eben Ball aus dem Wasser holen" und "Sich schnell auf den Rückweg machen." Hermine nickte nur zufrieden. Am anderen Ufer standen Harry und Co und sahen immer noch zu ihnen. Draco stieg ins Wasser, holte den Ball und drückte ihn Hermine in die Hand. Sie ließ die Luft aus dem Wasserball und hielt den luftlosen Ball in der rechten Hand. So das sie sich aber noch an Draco mit beiden Händen festhalten konnte. Draco schwamm los. Erst langsam und vorsichtig, damit Hermine keine Angst hatte, aber als er merkte das Hermine zitterte, wusste er das er sich lieber beeilen sollte. So schwamm er mit Hermine so schnell wie möglich an das andere Ufer. Lavender und Parvati empfingen die beiden mit Jubelschreien:"Hermine du lebst." und "Wir haben uns doch schon solche Sorgen gemacht." Crabbe und Goyle schüttelten nur verständnislos die Köpfe und sahen einander an. Ron rannte zu Hermine und umarmte sie:"Mione, wir hatten solche Angst." Hermine lächelte nur. Harry stand noch etwas abseits. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Parvati und Lavender löcherten sie mit Fragen. Hermine sagte nur:"Das habe ich meinem Retter Draco zu verdanken" und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. Draco schaute verlegen weg. Hermine hatte es geschafft. Harry kochte vor Eifersucht und sah aus, als ob er gleich zerplatzen würde. Ron kicherte nur einwenig, während Crabbe und Goyle Hermines Worte nicht gerade huldigten. Draco schämte sich einwenig. Er hatte einem Muggel das Leben gerettet. Aber für ihn war Hermine nicht irgendein Muggel. Er mochte sie wirklich. Crabbe und Goyle standen auf und Goyle rief:"Komm Malfoy, gleich gibts Abendessen." Draco sah noch einmal zu Hermine hinüber. Dann verschwanden die Drei. "Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?" Fragte Hermine auf einmal erschrocken. Lavender blickte sich um. Ginny war wirklich verschwunden. Und keiner hatte es gemerkt. Sie packten alle ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen gemeinsam ins Schloss zurück um nach Ginny zu suchen. Harry sprach kein Wort mit Hermine. Das machte sie wütend. "Wieso sagt er denn nichts?" Dachte sie sich. Lavender und Parvati sahen im Mädchenschlafsaal nach und Ron in der Bücherrei. So standen Harry und Hermine allein im Gang. Harry tat so, als würde er seine Brille säubern und Hermine pfiff vor sich hin. "Hermine?" Harry klang vorsichtig, aber auch traurig. Blitzartig drehte sich Hermine um:"Ja?" "Läuft da was zwischen dir und Malfoy?" Fragte er geradehinaus. Hermine lachte und dachte sie:"Na endlich!" Sie schüttelte ihre welligen Haare. "Wieso lachst du denn?" Fragte Harry nun etwas entrüstet. Nun wurde Hermine rot. War das der Zeitpunkt um Harry ihre Liebe zu gestehen? SO, JETZT SEID IHR DRAN! SOLL HERMINE HARRY IHRE LIEBE GESTEHEN, JA ODER NEIN? BITTE SCHREIBT ES MIR! :-) DANKE! HEL Hermine öffnete den Mund um ihm jetzt die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber als sie gerade etwas sagen wollte kamen Parvati und Lavender zurück. Sie sackte innerlich erleichtert in sich zusammen. Ob das Schicksal war? Parvati berichtete:"Ginny war im Mädchenschlafsaal, ihr war am See schlecht geworden. Sie hatte es zwar ein paar mal gesagt, aber ihr hatte wohl niemand zugehört." In einer Stunde würde das Abendessen beginnen. Die Mädchen gingen zurück auf ihre Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Harry blickte traurig zu Hermine, die ihn ebenfalls ansah. Beim Abendessen hatten der Gryffindortisch und der Slytherintisch nur ein Thema: Draco hat Hermine gerettet! Draco war es ziemlich peinlich und er verschwand schnell aus der Großen Halle. Pansy sah ihm hinterher, aber die anderen tratschten bloß munter weiter. Auch Hermine wurde es zu bunt. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Malfoy verschwunden war, aber sie ging auch hinaus. Die Bücherrei war jetzt genau das richtige für sie. Sie öffnete die Türe, aber nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen. Denn Draco saß schon bereits in der Bücherrei, ohne Buch. Er hatte seine Arme auf den Tisch gelegt und seinen Kopf darauf gestützt. Er sah so nachdenklich aus. Hermine beaobachtete ihn noch ein paar Minuten, dann schloss sie leise die Tür und ging mit gemischten Gefühlen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors... Mit Tränen in den Augen setzte sie sich in einen der großen gemütlichen Sessel, die im Gemeinschaftsraum standen. Der heutige Tag konnte echt aus Hermines Leben gestrichen werden. Sie war total sauer auf sich selbst. Erst vermasselte sie den schönen Tag am See mit Harry. Dann machte sie sich an Malfoy ran- natürlich nur um Harry eifersüchtig zu machen. Und das schlimmste, Draco Malfoy hatte ihr- einem Muggelmädchen das Leben gerettet... Sie schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinunter und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Und vorhin hatte sie sich nicht einmal getraut Harry ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Was war sie doch für eine Versagerin. Als sie sich so gerade eben beruhigt hatte, kamen Ron und Harry herein. Hermine versuchte sich zusammen zureißen und drehte sich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln um:"Hey ihr Beiden. Na wie gehts?" Ron sah sie etwas bedröppelt an:"Tut mir leid, Hermine wegen vorhin. Wir wollten dich nicht ärgern wegen Malfoy. Es ist nur so... so..." Ron rang nach Worten. Harry nickte nur stumm. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ihr ging es langsam besser, denn sie merkte das es auch Harry leid tat. "Schon okay. Wo sind eigentlich die Mädchen?" Harry grinste:"Du bist also nicht sauer?" "Nein." Sagte Hermine strahlend. "Parvati und Co sind schonmal in den Mädchenschlafsaal gegangen. Aber heute Abend ist ..." Harry stubste Ron in die Seite und legte seinen Finger auf die Lippen:"Psst." Zu spät. Hermine hatte es mitbekommen. "Was denn?" Fragte sie vorsichtig. Und da sprudelte es schon aus Ron heraus."Malfoy hat Harry zum Duell aufgefordert. Heute Nacht um 12 im Verbotenen Wald." Hermine schluckte:"Wieso?" Ron zuckte mit den Achseln und Harry wusste auch keine wirkliche Antwort:"Wie immer. Er hasst mich und versucht mich zu verletzen." Etwas verlegen schaute Harry auf den Boden. Entschlossen sagte Hermine:"Ich werde auch kommen!" "NEIN" protestierte Harry. "Doch." Schrie Hermine und rannte hinaus:"Bis nachher!" Weg war sie... Währenddessen bei den Slytherins: Draco wurde es zu blöd, allein in der Bücherrei herum zusitzen und ging auf sein Zimmer. Er hatte auf dem Weg hierhin Harry zum Duell gefodert. Er wollte beweisen, dass er nicht schwach geworden war, nur weil er Hermine gerettet hatte. Heute Nacht würde er es Potter ein für alle mal zeigen. Einwenig aufgeregt lief er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und dachte einwenig nach, Riskant war es schon, aber das war es wert. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr setzte er sich auf sein Bett: 20 Uhr. Noch 4 Stunden. Er würde Crabbe und Goyle mitnehmen. Wie er Potter kannte, käme er mit Weasly. Er hatte bestimmt Angst um seine Hermine. "Vielleicht kommt sie ja doch mit." Dachte er. In letzter Zeit fühlte er sich komisch gegenüber Hermine. Schrecklich. Wie konnte er sie bloß retten? So ein Fehler durfte ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein Vater von dieser Rettungsaktion Wind bekäme. Es klopfte. Draco antwortete nicht. Es klopfte nocheinmal und ein drittes Mal. "Herein." Sagte Draco so leise wir möglich. Aber die Person die vor der Tür stand, musste das wohl gehört haben und trat ein. Es war Ginny. Draco hob eine Braue:"Wiesel, was willst DU denn von mir?" Sie baute sich frech vor ihm auf:"Nichts. Habe gehört du hast Hermine gerettet? Ist da jemand verliebt?" Draco machte einen vewirrten Eindruck:"Ich glaube du spinnst. Geh jetzt." Doch Ginny blieb standhaft:"Ja oder Nein?" Doch Draco stand auf und schubste sie hinaus aus seinem Zimmer.Ginny kicherte bloß, Draco schlug die Tür zu:"Verschwinde endlich!" Schrie er. Ginny lachte:"Bis um 12 Malfoy..." Dracos Herz raste:"Woher weiß sie von dem Treffen mit Potter?" Dachte er. Aber interessieren tat es ihn nicht. Würde er Potter endlich einmal besiegen können? Während Malfoy die Stunden bis Mitternacht zählte, herrschte im Mädchenschlafsaal reges Treiben. Hermine war total aufgeregt udn fragte sich die ganze Zeit wieso Malfoy Harry zum Duell herausgefordert hatte. Ginny legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen:"Psst." Machte sie. "Lavender und Parvati müssen ja nichts davon mitbekommen, oder?" Hermine nickte still. Die beiden warfen sich zwei dunkele Umhänge um und machten sich auf den Weg zum Jungenschlafsaal. Harry war überhaupt nicht aufgeregt. Ron hingegen war nahe zu am Ausflippen. Als die Beiden Hermine und Ginny sahen, baten sie die beiden Mädchen nicht mitzukommen. Doch Ginny und Hermine blieben standhaft. Als es halb 12 schlug, machten sich die vier auf den Weg zum Verbotenen Wald. Die vier liefen gemeinsam auf Zehenspitzen unter Harrys Tarnumhang in Richtung Große Halle. Unten angekommen schlichen sie sich hinaus. "Puh" machte Ron. Und Hermine grinste erleichtert. Als sie am Wald ankamen wurde Ginny etwas bange. Doch sie zeigte es nicht. Sie liefen immer weiter in den Wald hinein, als sie aufeinmal Malfoys Stimme hörten:"Na Potter? Da bist du ja. Hast du Angst?" Harry lachte auf:"Nein.Du etwa?" Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen:"Haha Potter. Lass uns anfangen. Ich lasse dir den Vortritt." Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich in Position. Crabbe und Goyle waren mit Draco gekommen. Sie standen hinter ihm und lachten siegessicher. Ron ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und feuerte Harry an. Hermine und Ginny standen etwas abseits. Irrte sich Hermine oder hatte Draco ihr gerade zugezwinkert? Vielleicht eine Halluzination? Sie schüttelte ihre braunen Locken und besann sich. Um Punkt 12 hörte man von weiten eine Kirchturmglocke 12 mal schlagen. Es war soweit... Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand ging Harry drei Schritte nach hinten. Malfoy ebenfalls. Grinsend blieb er stehen. Hermine hielt die Luft an. Es wurde still. Niemand sagte mehr etwas. Nicht einmal Ron. "Vertistacum". Schrie Harry. Gekonnt wich Draco zur Seite, so dass der grün- gelbe Blitz gegen den Baum knallte. Wie im 2ten Schuljahr ließ Draco eine Schlange aus seinem Zauberstab schnellen. Harry konterte schnell und rief ebenfalls:"Serpen Sortia." Zwei Schlangen krochen aufeinander zu. Draco fixierte seine Schlange und sprach ein paar Zaubersprüche, damit seine Schlange stärker und größer wurde. Harry hingegen begann Parsel (Ist das richtig geschrieben? ^-^ ) mit seiner Schlange zu sprechen. Dracos Schlange war schneller und stärker als Harrys. Sie griff Harrys an und biss ihr in den Hals (Haben Schlangen Hälse *löl*). Tot. Harry schluckte. Dracos Schlange kroch langsam zu Harry. Er versuchte nun mit ihr Parsel zu sprechen, doch Draco flüsterte einen weiteren Spruch, so dass die Schlange nicht auf Harry hörte. Harry versuchte alle möglichen Zauber, doch nichts hielt Malfoys Schlange auf. Crabbe und Goyle lächelten überlegen, während Ron vor Zorn und Angst sein Gesicht verzog. Hermine sah, dass Harry die Schweißperlen die Stirn hinunter kullerten. Er wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Harry Potter wusste nicht mehr, was er tuen sollte. Auf einmal schrie Ginny in die Stille:"Malfoy! Hör auf! Das ist unfair. Harry kann sich doch gar nicht wehren." Draco sah sie missmutig an:"Na und?" Ginny kniff wütend die Augen zusammen und wollte zu Malfoy rennen und ihm eine scheuern. Aber Ron hielt sie fest:"Nicht Ginny. Nicht jetzt." Widerwillig blieb sie stehen. Hermine sah Draco bittend an:"Bitte Malfoy. Bitte hör auf. Der Kampf ist beendet. Du hast gewonnen." Draco nickte stumm und ließ seine Schlange verschwinden. Als er sich gerade umdrehte, hörte er nur noch Harrys Stimme und einen lauten Knall:"Crucio..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Crabbe und Goyle rannten zu Malfoy und redeten auf ihn ein:"Draco. Bist du wach?" Harry starrte auf seinen Zauberstab. Was hatte er da getan? Wieso hatte er den Crucio-Fluch angewendet? Das konnte er doch gar nicht. War das nicht schwarze Magie? Ginny stockte der Atem. Ron rannte zu Harry:"Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich wusste gar nicht das du das kannst! prima Harry. Du hast gewonnen." Harry konnte Rons Freude nicht verstehen. "Ron." Sagte er "Ich habe den Crucio- Fluch angewendet." Ron strahlte:"Ja und? Ist doch toll." Missmutig schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und blickte zu Hermine, die ihn wütend ansah:"Harry, was hast du bloß getan? Vielleicht ist Malfoy tot?" Nun wurde Ron auch etwas unruhig:"Was machen wir denn dann?" Ginny war die Erste, die wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte:"Zu Madame Pomfrey können wir nicht gehen. Dann würden wir uns verraten." Auf einmal meldete sich Crabbe zu Wort:"Wisst ihr was? Madame Pomfrey ist für 3 Tage nach Frankreich gereist. Und es liegt niemand im Krankenflügel. Dort können wir Draco hinbringen." Ein stummes Lächeln bildete sich auf Hermines Lippen. "Das übernehme ich. Das bin ich ihm schuldig. Schließlich hat er auch mein Leben gerettet." Niemand sprach dagegen. Hermine und Ginny stützten Draco, der immer noch bewusstlos war und liefen mit ihm unter Harrys Tarnumhang zum Krankenflügel. Leise öffneten sie die Türe und legten Draco auf eines der weißen Betten. Hermine setzte sich zu ihm. Ginny verschwand mit dem Tarnumhang zurück zum Wald. Ron und Harry kamen nun mit unter den Tarnumhang. Sie brachten Ginny zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Harry führte Ron zu den Jungenschlafsäälen und ging dann selber zurück zum Verbotenen Wald um Crabbe und Goyle abzuholen. Er konnte es sich immer nicht erklären. Wie hatte er das gemacht? Und warum? Er wollte das doch gar nicht. Es ist einfach so passiert. Und es tat im wirklich leid, schon allein wegen Hermine. Sie hasste ihn bestimmt nun und dachte, er wäre ein geewinnsüchtiger Idiot... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Währenddessen im Krankenflügel: Behutsam zog Hermine Draco seinen Umhang und seinen Pullover aus. Sie holte Verbandszeug und musterte ihn wie mittlerweile gestern am See. "Er hatte einen echt guten Körperbauch." Dachte sie bei sich. Doch dann unterbrach sie ihre Gedanken. Das war doch jetzt ganz unwichtig. Sie musste Draco helfen. Harry hatte ihm den Crucio-Fluch genau in 2 Rippen gejagt. Sie desinfizierte die Wunde und wickelte ein Stück des Verbandes ab. Als sie Draco verarztet hatte losch sie das Licht und ließ nur eine kleine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch an. Sie faltete seine Anziehsachen und legte sie auf einen Stuhl. Dann legte sie eine Decke über Draco und streichte ihm durchs blonde Haar. Er war blasser als sonst und sie fragte sich, ob er wohl gerade träumte. Wie konnte Harry bloß soetwas unfaires tuen? Sie war sich sicher, dass er es nicht gewollt hatte. Während sie so in ihren Gedanken schwelgte, schlug Draco die Augen auf. Seine blau-grünen, ja fast silbernen Augen sahen Hermine fragend an. Sie lächelte. Er fragte nicht und sie sagte nichts. Schweigend sahen sie sich eine ganze Weile an. Hermine streichte ihm immer noch durch die Haare und er lächelte matt aber zufrieden. Hermine hatte ihren Umhang ausgezogen und holte Draco ein Glas Wasser, auch wenn er nicht danach verlangt hatte. "Möchtest du?" Fragte Hermine und hielt ihm das Glas hin. "Ja." Flüsterte Draco fast heiser. Er rappelte sich auf und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Die Decke fiel ihm in den Schoss und sein Waschbrettbauch kam wieder zum Vorschein. Verlegen schaute Hermine zur Seite. Ohne T-Shirt sah es noch besser aus, auch wenn der Verband ein Teil von seinem Bauch verdeckte. Sie setzte sich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett. In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es. Draco stellte sein Glas weg und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an. Hermines Hände schwitzten. Sie fand das es ganz schön heiss im Krankenflügel geworden war. Sie wusste nicht, ob es der Raum an sich war oder Malfoy. Er sah so gut aus. Am liebsten wäre sie auf in gesprungen und... "Nein." Dachte sich Hermine und versuchte ihre ordinären Gedanken zu verbannen. Doch Draco ging es nicht anders. Er wollte Hermine küssen. Jetzt sofort und noch mehr... Sie sahen sich an und spürten eine heisse Leidenschaft zwischen sich lodern. Draco beugte sich zur Seite. Hermine kam näher und dann war es schon passiert. Nichts konnte sie aufhalten. Ihre Lippen klebten aneinander wie zwei Magnete. Stürmisch küssten sie sich. Einmal. Zweimal ... Draco lehnte sich zurück und Hermine setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. (Über der Decke natürlich. *gg* )Das Bett knackte einwenig, doch das störte die beiden überhaupt nicht. Als Draco mit seiner Hand Hermine unters T-shirt ging und sie über ihren Rücken wandern ließ, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. "Oh Gott was tue ich da." Hallte es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wollte gerade rufen:"Stopp! Nein das will ich nicht!" Doch sie wollte es ja. Sie wollte Draco. Obwohl Draco das noch nie gemacht hatte, zog er geschickt Hermines Pullover aus. Keuchend küssten sie sich noch einmal. "Hermine sieht einfach umwerfend aus. Ihre Haut ist so weich und ihre Lippen schmecken nach Vanille." Dachte Draco bei sich. Auch wenn Draco mehr gewollt hatte, legte Hermine nach einer Weile ihren Kopf auf Dracos Brust und sagte leise :"Ich glaube das reicht." Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie ihm nicht an seinen Rippen wehtat, doch er sagte nichts. Sie spürte sein Herz. Es raste noch wenig, doch dann verlangsamte sich Dracos Herzschlag und Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Nun schwiegen beide wieder. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da getan hatte. Draco hatte es gefallen und er hatte keine Bedenken. "Bleibst du bei mir heute Nacht?" Fragte Draco. Hermine nickte:"Ja, ich bleibe bei dir." Mit diesen Worten schliefen die beiden ein... Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie durch ein dumpfes Geräusch auf. Hermine sprang auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Draco war noch sehr müde und gähnte herzhaft. Hermine schämte sich. Da sah er ihr an. Aber warum? Sie zog sich schnell ihren Pullover über und schlüpfte in ihren Umhang. Mit ihren Fingern "Kämmte" sie sich grob die Haare. Sie sah zu Draco hinüber und sagte ernst:"Ich werde jetzt nach oben gehen und du solltest dich schnell anziehen und das Bett machen." Draco wunderte sich über ihren groben Ton. "Ist ja gut." Sagte er und rappelte sich langsam auf. "Aah." Stieß er schmerzerfüllt hervor. Hermine erschrak:"Draco, was ist?" Er krümmte sie auf dem Boden und verzog sein Gesicht. Hermine half ihm, sich auf das Bett zu setzen und seinen Pullover anzuziehen. Hastig machte sie das Bett, worauf sie geschlafen hatten und räumte den Verband und das Desinfektionszeug weg. Sie streckte Draco seinen Umhang entgegen und sagte:"Nimm. Lass und schnell aber leise in unser Schlafsääle zurückkehren. Es wird wohl ca. 7 sein. Gleich beginnt das Frühstück." Draco nickte nur und folgte Hermine uur Tür hinaus. Es war noch niemand auf dem Gang zu sehen. Hermine ging hinauf zum Gryffindorturm und Draco hinab in den Slytherinkerker. Sie winkten sich kurz zu um keinen Lärm zu machen. Draco wusste nicht was er tuen sollte. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Warum war Hermine bloß so abweisend zu ihm? Hatte es ihr etwa nicht gefallen? Mit diesen Gedanken öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Viertel vor 7. Hermine hatte ein echt gutes Zeitgefühl. Er zog sich schnell um und wusch sich... Währenddessen im Gryffindorturm: Hermine öffnete die Türe zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Die Mädchen schliefen alle noch. Viertel vor 7. Sie hatte also Recht gehabt. Sie ging leise in den Waschraum und wusch sich ihr Gesicht. Ihr Kopf schien zu platzen, so heftig hämmerte er. Was hatte sie bloß getan? Wieviel Stunden hatten sie nur geschlafen? Vielleicht 3? Höchstens 4. Malfoy sollte sich bloß nichts einbilden. Hermine wusste selber nicht, warum sie das getan hatte. Eins wusste sie aber: Harry durfte das niemals erfahren... "Hermine?" Sie ging zurück in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Es war Ginny. Sie war wach. "Da bist du ja endlich." Flüsterte sie. "Warst du die ganze Nacht über bei Malfoy?" Hermine nickte stumm:"Ich habe ihn verbunden und einwenig Acht auf ihn gegeben." Flüsterte Hermine zurück. Sie hörten wie Parvatis Magischer Wecker klingelte. Lavender wachte ebenfalls auf. "Kein Wort zu Irgendjemanden Ginny. Okay?" Fragte Hermine bestimmend. Ginny nickte ernst. Als die 4 Mädchen fertig waren gingen sie hinunter zur Großen Halle. Hermine setzte sich an ihren Platz und dachte:"Der 2te Tag beginnt und es ist schon soviel passiert." Wenig später kamen Harry und Ron. Harry traute sich nicht, Hermine anzusehen. Es tat ihm alles so schrecklich leid. Er musste umbedingt mit ihr reden. Aber wie? Die Tür ging auf und Draco kam in Begleitung von Crabbe und Goyle in alter Frische herein. Er sah aus wie immer. Kein Zweifel. Harrys Fluch war wohl nicht stark genug um ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen. Darüber war Harry auch sehr froh. Er hoffte, dass ihm soetwas nie wieder passieren würde. Draco ließ seinen Blick über den Gryffindortisch wandern und sah Harry genau in die Augen. Er schloss sie kurz und Harry verstand, dass Malfoy es ihm verziehen hatte. Aber vergessen würde er es bestimmt nicht. Auch Harry nicht. Nachdem Hermine satt war, verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen. Sie wollte schon einmal ihre Bücher holen für : VgdDk. Sie war gespannt wenn sie in diesem Jahr als Lehrer hatten. Wie sooft in Gedanken versunken schritt sie die langen Treppen hinauf. "Hey!" Sie erschrak. Jemand hatte ihr leicht an den Haaren gezogen. Es war Harry. Verlegen lächelte er sie an:"Hermine, ich... Ich wollte mit dir reden..." Im Inneren hüpfte Hermines Herz vor Freude. Doch nach Aussenhin tat sie so, als ob sie es ihm niemals verzeihen könne, was er Malfoy angetan hatte. Harry sah Hermine entschuldigend an:"Mione..." Er stoppte, sah auf den Boden und begann von Neuem:"Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Du denkst bestimmt ich wäre ein gewinnsüchtiger Idiot, der unfair spielt, stimmts?" Hermine nickte nur stumm, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte. Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich. Am liebsten wäre er davon gerannt, aber da musste er nun durch. "Es tut mir leid." Stammelte er. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. "Nein" ermahnte er sich selbst. Jetzt vor Hermine anfangen zu weinen, wäre das allerschlimmste was er noch tuen könnte. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals runter und sprach weiter:"Es war okay, dass Malfoy gewonnen hat. Ich wollte gerade meinen Zauberstab wegstecken, als er sich aufeinmal auf Malfoy richtete. Ich erschrak total, doch da kam es auch schon aus meinem Mund: Crucio...Hermine, ich hab das echt nicht gewollt." Harry hielt es nicht länger aus, denn Hermine schwieg immer noch. Blickte ihn nur traurig an. Er stand dicht vor ihr. Seine Nase hätte fast ihre berührt. Grüne Augen sahen in Braune. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Wange und streichelte sie. Sie schwieg immer noch. "Es tut mir wirklich leid." Wiederholte Harry und kam einen Schritt näher. Ehe sich Harry versah lag Hermine in seinen Armen und sagte:"Ich wusste, dass du das nicht gewollt hast." Stumm legte Harry einen Arm um Hermines Taillie (--- Falsch *lol*). So standen sie eine Weile auf der Treppe. Auf einmal hörten sie munteres Gelächter. Schnell lösten sie sich. "Alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen uns, oder?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Ja." Hermine lächelte erleichtert. Damit verabschiedeten sie sich bis zum Unterricht. Der weitere Tagesablauf verlief ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Malfoy und Hermine nickten sich nur zu, wenn sie sich begegneten. Ron,Harry,Parvati,Ginny,Lavender und Hermine verbrachten den Nachmittag in Hogsmeade. Der neue Lehrer in VgddK wurde zu aller Verwunderung Professor McGonagall. (*gg*) Gegen Abend kamen Ron und Parvati nach langem Hin und Her zusammen. "Endlich!" Dachten sich alle. Nun hatten Parvati und Ron die Idee, Hermine und Harry zusammen zubringen. Doch das gefiel Lavender überhaupt nicht und Ginny erst Recht nicht. Als es schon langsam dunkel wurde, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Ron und Parvati liefen vorne, händchenhaltend und unterhielten sich. Ginny hing die ganze Zeit an Harry und auch Lavender wich ihm nicht von der Seite. Etwas beleidigt bildete Hermine alleine das Schlusslicht der Gruppe. Sie hatte sich so sehr gefreut, dass sie und Harry sich vertragen hatten und gehofft, dass sie ihm nun sagen könne, was sie wirklich für ihn empfinde. Sollte sie ihm die Sache mit Malfoy erzählen? "Quatsch!" Dachte sie. Das ginge niemanden etwas an, außer sie und Malfoy. Sie wusste, dass Draco dicht halten würde und sie würde es auch tuen. Und sie würde es so schnell wie möglich vergessen, genau wie Malfoy. Tja falsch gedacht, denn während sich die Gryffindorgruppe auf den Heimweg machte, saß Draco an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Zimmer und schrieb einen Brief. Einen Brief an Hermine. Er dachte jede Sekunde an sie und konnte die gestrige Nacht mit ihr nicht vergessen. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt und er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass es vorbei sein sollte. Es hatte doch gerade erst begonnen... So schrieb er: Liebe Hermine, Der Wind weht mir ins Gesicht, und ich spüre wie mein Herz zerbricht. Ich fühle die Sehnsucht, die Sehnsucht nach dir. Doch vergeblich,denn du bist nicht hier. Ich bin allein, und ich wünschte mir, du wärst für immer hier bei mir. Die Hoffnung bleibt, die Sehnsucht steigt, und das für alle Ewigkeit. Hermine, ich muss die ganze Zeit an dich denken und an gestern Nacht. Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben. Bitte schreib zurück. In Liebe, Draco Malfoy. Er faltete das weiße Papier zusammen und steckte es ihn einen blauen Umschlag, darauf schrieb er: Für Hermine. Dies gab er seiner Eule, die schnell zu den Mädchenschlafsäälen flog. Es war noch keiner der Mädchen da, aber zum Glück hatten sie das Fenster aufgelassen. So legte die Eule den Umschlag auf Hermines Tisch und verschwand wieder. Die kleine Gryffindorgruppe war soeben in Hogwarts angekommen, als Draco die Treppe hinunter kam. Sein Herz schlug höher als gewöhnlich, als er Hermine sah. Es begann zu rasen, als er sah wie sie mit Harry scherzte. Sie verabschiedeten sich gerade. Er wollte nur noch mal kurz zu Snape und ging hochnäßig an ihnen vorbei. Hermine wollte ihm gerade ein Lächeln schenken, doch er würdigte sie keines Blickes. "Pech." Dachte sich Hermine und ging mit den anderen Mädchen zu den Schlafsäälen. Ginny und Lavender redeten kaum noch mit Hermine. Was sie sehr schade fand. Parvati war kaum ansprechbar gewesen, da sie die ganze Zeit nur glücklich vor sich hin summte. So blieb Hermine nichts anderes übrig, als sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und fand den blauen Umschlag:"Für Hermine". Sie blickte sich um, ob ihr auch niemand zu sah. Doch keiner der Mädchen nahm Notiz von ihr. Mit lauten Herzklopfen öffnete sie den Brief. In dem festen Glauben, dass er von Harry war öffnete sie den Brief. Sie las das Gedicht und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. So etwas schönes hatte sie ja noch nie bekommen. Doch ihr Atem stockte, als sie den letzten Satz las: In Liebe Draco Malfoy... Sie musste sich hinsetzen. Doch ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und holte Stift und Papier heraus. Sie wollte offen über ihre Gefühle schreiben und begann: Lieber Draco, ich fand es gestern auch sehr schön und hoffe das es dir besser geht. Ich habe alles mit Harry geklärt, er hatte es echt nicht gewollt. Aber wie ich gehört habe, hast du ihm verziehen? Ich hoffe du kannst auch mir verzeihen, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass zwischen uns nie mehr etwas laufen wird. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht was gestern mit mir los war. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Mein Herz schlägt für Harry... Hermine Mit diesen Worten schickte sie eine Eule an Draco. Keiner der 3 Mädchen bekam es mit. Hermine war schon total müde, bestimmt weil sie gestern Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte. Es war zwar erst 20.00 Uhr, doch Hermine zog sich um und legte sich in ihr Bett. Ihre Augen waren zwar schwer, doch sie schlief einfach nicht ein. Sie hörte, wie sich Ginny und Lavender unterhielten. Man hörte ein Lachen,man hörte wie sie sich schminkten (*lol* Hört man das?) und sich berieten. Hermine spürte einen Stich im Herzen, als sie folgende Worte aus Ginnys Mund hörte:"Ach Hermine... Die hat doch sowieso keine Chance bei Harry. Diese eingebildete Streberin ist so langweilig wie ihre ganzen Bücher." Lavender kicherte:"Ja,genau." Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Wie konnten sie nur? Ausgrechnet Ginny? War das bloß die Eifersucht oder dachte Ginny wirklich so über sie? Ginny und Lavender waren der Überzeugung, dass Hermine schon schlief und lästerten vergnügt weiter. Nur Parvati, die auf ihrem Bett lag und Tagebuch schrieb, hatte ein leises Schluchzen vernommen. Sie setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett und strich ihr übers wellige Haar. Hermine tat erst so, als würde sie schlafen, denn Lavender und Ginny gingen gerade zur Türe hinaus:"Schläft sie?" Fragte Ginny. Parvati nickte. "Puh." Machte Lavender. "Glück gehabt." "Wohin geht ihr?" Fragte Parvati. "Wir treffen uns mit den Jungs im Gemeinschaftsraum." Lautete Ginnys knappe Antwort. "Warum kommst du nicht mit?" Hakte Lavender nach. "Ach,keine Lust. Bestellt Ron schöne Grüße von mir. Bis nachher." Sagte Parvati. Ginny und Lavender nickten fröhlich. Dann verschwanden sie. Hermine hob den Kopf und drehte sich mit verschwommen Augen zu Parvati. Dann konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und ließ ihnen freien Lauf. Sie schluchzte und fiel in Parvatis Arme, die geduldig Hermine streichelte. Hermine erzählte ihr alles. Von ihrer Liebe zu Harry und ihrem vorstehenden Geständnis. Sie erzählte ihr auch von dem Flirt am anderen Ufer und der Nacht mit Malfoy. Sie fühlte sich total schlecht und weinte immer noch. Nach einer Weile stand Parvati auf und holte ihr eine Packung Taschentücher. "Sie sind doch bloß eifersüchtig auf dich." Begann Parvati und meinte damit Ginny und Lavender. "Aber wer sagt denn das Harry mich liebt?" Fragte Hermine traurig. "Das merkt man." Antwortete ihr Parvati sanft. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie nun vor Freude in die Luft springen sollte oder weiter weinen sollte. Sie tat beides. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch sie grinste leicht verlegen. "Du musst es ihm sagen. Morgen?" Schlug Parvati vor. Hermine nickte. "Jetzt wird aber geschlafen, du bist sicherlich hundemüde." Parvati stand auf und schlüpfte unter ihre Bettdecke und fing an weiter zur schreiben. "Gute Nacht." Flüsterte sie fast. "Gut Nach und vielen Dank." Sagte Hermine und schloss ihre Augen. Ein paar Minuten dachte sie noch nach. "Morgen sag ich es ihm..." Mit diesen Worten begann einer wunderschöner Traum... Im Gemeinschaftsraum spielten Ron und Dean Schach. Fred, George und ein paar andere Jungs tauschten ihre Neuigkeiten über Quidditch aus. Harry saß in einem großen Sessel und hörte etwas gelangweilt zu, was Lavender und Ginny ihm erzählten. "Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?" Unterbrach er die beiden. Etwas wütend sah Ginny ihn an:"Keine Ahnung." "Vielleicht lernen?" Fügte Lavender gehässig zu. Das reichte Harry. Er hatte keine Lsut mehr auf die beiden. Er konnte sie eigentlich ganz gut leiden, doch was sie jetzt abzogen ging wirklich zu weit. "Ich geh!" Rief er Ron zu und verschwand in den Jugenschlafsaal. Lavender hatte auch keine Lust mehr und ging zurück zu Parvati. Frustriert blieb Ginny zurück. Sie würde nicht einfach zurück gehen. Sie beschloss einwenig spazieren zu gehen. Im Schloss. "Ciao." Rief sie den restlichen Jungs zu und verschwand auf den Flur. Währenddessen hatte Draco den Brief von Hermine gelesen und fühlte den alten Hass in sich aufsteigen:"Dieses blöde Sch..." Er konnte und wollte dieses Wort zwar nie wieder aussprechen, aber es machte ihn wütend, dass Hermine ihn nach dieser Nacht abblitzen ließ. Dieses Gedicht hatte er nur für sie geschrieben und es entsprach der Wahrheit. Er musste sich ablenken. Jetzt sofort. Er rannte aus seinem Zimmer Richtung Bücherrei. "Autsch. Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Ginny knallte gegen Malfoy, der rückwärts auf den Boden flog. Ginny stolperte und lag auf ihm. Erst jetzt sah sie, wem sie die Worte an den Kopf geknallt hatte. Er räusperte sich und Ginny stand auf. Sie sahen beide zur Seite. Keiner bereit sich zu entschuldigen. Draco wagte einen kurzen Blick. Gut sah sie heute aus. Schick hatte sie sich gemacht. Bestimmt für Potter. Schweigend standen sie noch ein paar Minuten da. Da fragte Ginny in die Stille:"Wo wolltest du hin?" "Slytherinkerker." Log er. "Aha. Und was willst du dort?" "Ein paar Bücher abholen." Er nickte ihr zu und wollte gerade an ihr vorbei gehen, als sie ihm hinterherrief:"Kann ich mitkommen?" Erstaunt sah er nach hinten:"Hast du Fieber, Wiesel?" Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. "Und?" Fragte sie. Draco zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und sagte:"Meinetwegen." Im Slytherinkerker war es dunkel und kalt. Die Türe schloss sich von selbst, wenn sie niemand aufhielt. Draco ging als Erster hinein und kramte in seiner Umhangtasche nach Streichhölzern. Leider erfolglos. "Wiesel, hast du Feuer?" Fragte er. "Nein Frettchen." Antwortete Ginny kess. Draco überhörte dieses nette Kompliment und ging zu den Regalen. Eigentlich suchte er ja gar keine Bücher, aber jetzt musste er wohl oder übel ein paar mitnehmen. Er würde sich schon ein paar heraussuchen. Aber hier lagen nur ein paar alte vergammelte Schinken, die sowieso kein Mensch mehr lesen wollte. Er suchte sich 3 Stück heraus. Ginny stand an der Tür, damit Licht in den Kerker fiel. "Wiesel, komm mal her und hilf mir beim Tragen." Mürrisch folgte Ginny Dracos Anweisung und ging auf das Regal zu. "Rumms." War die Türe zu. Stockdunkel. "Klasse." Maulte Draco. "Du hast doch gesagt, dass..." "Ja Ja ist ja gut. Komm her und nimm ein Buch an." Ginny tastete sich langsam nach vorne und stieß leicht gegen Malfoy. Sie sagte nichts, hörte nur seinen Atem und spürte, wie er ihr ein Buch hinhielt. Sie nahm es an, aber nur um es gleich wieder fallen zu lassen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber Malfoy meckerte diesmal auch nicht drauf los. "Tschuldigung" murmelte sie etwas unverständlich und hob das Buch auf. "Schon gut. Das brauch ich ähm... doch nicht.Legs ruhig zurück." Draco merkte selbst, wie blöd das klang. Sie trat noch ein paar Schritte nahc vorne, bis sie merkte, dass sie am Regal war. Sie legte das Buch behutsam wieder hinauf und blieb stehen. Denn Malfoy stand dicht hinter ihr. Sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen, denn dann würden ihre Lippen gewiss seine berühren. Sagen konnte sie auch nichts. Seine Hände tasteten von ihrer Hüfte nach oben zu ihrem ... Hals (*gg* Auf dem Weg dahin überquerte er noch etwas anderes). Ginny wusste nicht was sie tuen doer denken sollte. Ob er das gestern Nacht auch mit Hermine gemacht hatte? Sie hielt die Luft an und spürte wie ihr ein heisser Schauer über den Rücken lief. (Gibt es auch heisse Schauer? *lol*) Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine und führte sie dahin wo sie sie haben wollte. Leises Atmen war zu hören und Ginny drehte sich endlich um und berührte sanft seine Lippen. Erst zaghaft, doch dann voller Leidenschaft. Dracos Kopf hämmerte mit seinem Herz um die Wette. Ginny war total anders als Hermine. Ginny war stürmisch und besitzergreifend, während Hermine zart und gefühlvoll war. Draco hatte keine Zeit, um darüber nach zu denken, was er lieber mochte. Er ließ es einfach zu wie Ginny ihn küsste und ihn an seinen reizbaren Stellen berührte. Beide waren sie 2 verletzte Seelen, die nun zueinander gefunden hatten. "Beide wollen sie Potter." Hallte es durch Dracos Kopf, während in Ginnys eine Stimme hauchte:"Beide wollen sie Hermine." Doch es war ihnen egal. In diesem Moment wollte Ginny Draco und Draco Ginny. Ein paar Mal wollte Ginny einen Rückzieher machen und rausrennen, doch da war es schon geschehen. Sie stand an der großen Steinwand angelehnt und legte ihre Arme um Dracos Hals. Er presste sich eng an sie und Ginny konnte nicht anders. Mit zitternden Händen befreite sie Draco aus seinem Umhang und er sie aus ihrer Bluse. "Zum Glück ist es dunkel", dachte sich Ginny. Für ein paar kurze Augenblicke dachte sie, es wären Harrys Lippen die ihren Hals liebkosten, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Harrys Lippen ihren Hals bestimmt nie berühren würden. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Aus blinder Wut küsste sie Malfoy noch intensiver. Sie dachte, ihre Lippen würden bluten, so krampfhaft drückte sie sich an ihn. Eine Welle der Lust überkam sie. "Wie gestern bei Hermine." Dachte Draco. Was sollte er tuen? Er war ja auch bloß ein Junge... "Rumms." Ruckartig stoppten sie und ließen sich los. Die Tür hatte laut geknarrt, dass hatten sie beide gehört. Ginny war peinlich berührt und suchte nach ihrer Bluse. Alle Lust war davon geflogen. Draco zog sich seinen Umhang über und sagte:"Ich gehe vor und schaue nach, ob die Luft rein ist." Ginny nickte im Dunkeln. Obwohl Draco sie nicht sehen konnte, wusste er das sie damit einverstanden war. Niemand war zu sehen. "Komm." Sagte Draco und Ginny folgte ihm. Draco schloss die Türe und sah Ginny an. Ihr Gesicht war rot und sie schaute auf den Boden. Als sie zu den Treppen kamen verabschiedeten sie sich:"Ciao." Sagte Ginny. Draco nickte verschmitzt:"Wir sehen uns." Schon war er verschwunden und Ginny war wieder allein. Langsam ging sie hinauf zu den Mädchenschlafsäälen, als sie hineintrat, sah sie das alle schon schliefen. Sie schielte hinüber zu Hermines Bett. Der Mond schien ihr aufs Gesicht und sie sah wunderhübsch aus. Wie sehr war Ginny doch immer neidisch auf Hermine gewesen. Ginny hasste ihre roten halblangen Haare, lieber hätte sie lange braune wellige Haare wie Hermine gehabt. Hermines Wimpern waren lang und voll während Ginnys hell und unbiegsam waren. Hermine war die beste aus der Klasse und das hübscheste Mädchen. Sie wusste auf alles eine Antwort, hatte von allem eine Ahnung und kannte sich mit allem aus. Nie machte sie einen Fehler. Ihre Figur war tadellos und nett war sie auch noch. Das alles machte Ginny nur noch wütender. Hermine konnte alles haben, aber Harry könnte sie ihr nicht wegnehmen. Müde legte sich Ginny in ihr Bett und begann einen Plan zu schmieden, um Harry für sich zu gewinnen... Am nächsten Tag redeten Ginny und Hermine kein Wort miteinander. Nur Lavender vertrug sich wieder mit Hermine. Das fand Ginny gar nicht gut und versuchte Parvati und Lavender immer wieder aufs Neue gegen Hermine auf zu hetzen. Hermine war deswegen sehr betrübt, aber Lavender und Parvati standen ihr bei. Ginny war echt komisch in letzter Zeit. Hermine und Ginny mussten in den nächsten Wochen allerdings immer an 2 bestimmte Jungen denken: Dracp und Harry. Hermine hatte es immer noch nicht fertig gebracht Harry ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Sie verstanden sich zwar besser als je zuvor und hatten einen Menge Spaß, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Während Hermine Harry nur Freundschaft anbot, gab Ginny volle Kanne Gas. Bei jeder Gelegenheit kam sie "zufälligerweise" mit Harry in Berührung oder verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. Hermine gefiel das gar nicht, aber sie sagte nichts dazu. Mit Malfoy verstand sich keiner von den beiden mehr gut. Er war gemeiner zu ihnen als eh und je. Er beleidigte sie wo er nur konnte. Beide. Doch tief in seinem Inneren war er bloß verletzt. Hermien hatte ihm echt weh getan. Und Ginny... Ach Ginny... Er hatte seinen Spaß mit ihr mehr nicht. So verstrichen ein paar Wochen in denen nichts besonderes geschah. Der Streit zwischen Ginny und Hermine wurde zwar größer, aber nur mit einem verwirrten Blick der anderen belächelt. Der Sommer war vorüber und das Wetter kalt und regnerisch. Ginny hatte es langsam satt. Sie machte Harry genügend Anzeichen, aber er wich ihr immer aus. Er dachte wohl, dass Ginny immer noch die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes war. Von wegen. Ginny war sehr intilligent und raffiniert. List und Tücke war ihr gut bekannt. Manchmal dachte sie bei sich:"Eigentlich müsste ich doch ein Slytherin sein." Ihr Herz war wirklich nicht mehr so rein, wie früher. Als sie noch im Fuchsbau mit ihren Eltern und Brüdern lebte. Als all ihre Brüder noch daheim waren. Dann gingen sie alle. Und dann ging auch Ginny. Hier in Hogwarts hatte sich alles verändert... Nun Ja, auf jeden Fall wachte Ginny mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet auf. Es donnerte und blitzte. Das laute Krachen hatte sie geweckt. Obwohl es draußen so kalt war, klebte ihr T-Shirt an ihr, als wäre sie damit unter die Dusche gegangen. Sie musste wohl einen Albtraum gehabt haben. Sie schaute zu den anderen Mädchen hinüber. Alle schliefen. Nach einer langen Weile, schloss Ginny wieder ihre Augen und schlief langsam ein. Am nächsten Morgen kam sie kaum aus dem Bett so müde war sie. Hermine ging es ähnlich. "Sie muss wohl auch schlecht geschlafen haben." Dachte sich Ginny. Beim Frühstück saß Hermine neben Harry und erzählte ihm etwas über den letzten Bezoaren. "Langeweilig." Wollte Ginny gerade rufen, als Professor Dumbeldore sich zu Wort meldete:"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich möchte euch bitten mir kurz zuzuhören." Es wurde ganz still in der Großen Halle und alle hörten gespannt zu. Dumbledore lächelte vergnügt in die Runde:"In 2 Wochen ist Halloween und die gesamte Lehrerschaft hat beschlossen ein kleines Fest zu Ehren des `Kürbistages` zu geben." Der Ravenclawtisch und die Gryffindors waren sofort begeistert und klatschten laut. Die Slytherins waren sich nicht ganz so eining und die Hufflepuffs noch einbisschen zum verschlafen um das alles richtig zu registrieren. Alle freuten sich schon, nur wollte Dumbledore noch nicht sagen, was genau an dem Fest gemacht wird. "Zum Glück ist heute Samstag." Dachte sich Ginny, die nicht so sehr begeistert war von dem Fest. In letzter Zeit waren ihre Gedanken nur mit Harry beschäftigt. Es war ein Jammer. "Heute." Dachte sich Ginny. Heute muss ich ihn endlich für mich bekommen. Sie rannte schnell zu den Mädchenschlafsäälen und sah in ihren Schrank. Nichts gefiel ihr. Nach langem hin und her entschied sie sich für eine lange schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes kurzes T-Shirt. Schwarz. Das passte im Moment sehr gut zu ihrer Stimmung. Als nächstes wollte sie sich wieder mit Hermine vertragen und schrieb ihr einen Zettel, den sie ihr danach auf den Tisch legte:"Hey Mione, es tut mir sehr leid was passiert ist. Ich hoffe wir können wieder Freundinnen werden. Lieben Gruß, deine Ginny." Einerseits wollte sie Hermine ihre Reue nur vortäuschen, aber andererseits hatte sie sich in letzter Nacht oft nach einer Freundin zum Reden und Zuhören gesehnt. Mit gemischten Gefühlen lief sie hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry,Ron,Seamus,Fred,George und Dean standen startklar im Kreis und quatschten noch einwenig. "Wohin geht ihr?" Fragte Ginny fröhlich in die Runde. "Das heißt Hallo." Korrigierte sie Fred. "Hallo." Murrte Ginny. "Und?" Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen:"Wir gehen dahin, wo kleine Schwestern nicht mit hingehen." Jetzt platzte Ginny der Kragen. Wie konnte Ron es wagen? Wütend schrie sie:"Ich bin nicht deine KLEINE Schwester.Falls du es vergessen hast, wir gehen in die selbe Klasse!" Ron starrte sie etwas fassunglos an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern:"Kann sie mitkommen?" Fragte er die anderen. "Klar!" Nickte Harry und sah Ginny freundlich an. "JA!" Freute sich Ginny innerlich. "Wohin gehen wir denn nun? es regnet doch noch..." "Dann bleib doch hier. Dann wirst du nicht nass." Sagte Ron überlegen. "Nein, ich komme mit." Beschloss Ginny und verließ mit den Jungs den Raum. Leise schlichen sie sich aus dem Schloss. Ginny betete, dass sie keinem der Mädchen über den Weg laufen würden. Denn so war sie das einzige Mädchen in Harrys Nähe. Nachdem sie nur 1 Minute draußen waren, waren sie pitschnass und ihre Klamotten klebten an ihnen. "Wo wollt ihr denn nun hin?" Fragte Ginny zum dritten Mal. "Wir wollen nach Hogsmead. Dort ist eine alte verlassene Hütte, vielleicht bauen wir dort ein Quartier." Erzählte Dean eifrig. Ginny musste lachen. Ein Quartier. Und da sollte Ron noch einmal zu ihr sagen, sie wäre kindisch. Klatschnass machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Die Hütte war nicht sehr groß. Ein paar Decken lagen auf einem Haufen Stroh und in einem Kamin zündeten Ron und Harry ein Feuer an. Sie setzten sich auf das Heu und wärmten sich an dem Feuer, in der Hoffnung ihre Anziehsachen wieder trocken zu kriegen. Ginny saß dicht neben Harry. Ihre Haare tropften noch und sie fror. "Tolles Quartier." Murmelte sie und sah zur Seite. Harry hielt seine Hände schützend über das Feuer und Ginny sah ihn an. In seinen grünen Augen spiegelte sich das Feuer und es sah aus, als ob es in seinen Augen loderte. Fred und George sprangen auf:"Es hat aufgehört zu regnen." "Juhu" schrien Ron und Seamus. "Wir wollen noch kurz ein paar Scherzartikel kaufen. Wer kommt mit?" Rief Fred begeistert. Ron und Seamus waren sofort dabei. Nachdem sie Dean überredet hatten, fragte Ron:"Was ist mit euch? Wollt ihr nicht mit?" Harry war noch immer nass und schüttelte den Kopf:"Holt uns später hier ab. Du bleibst doch auch hier, Ginny. Oder?" Ginny sah ihn an, danach Ron und nickte:Ich bleibe hier." Damit verschwanden die Jungs und Harry und Ginny waren allein... Währenddessen hatten sich Lavender,m Parvati und Hermine auch auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht. Sie kamen an der Hütte vorbei und sahen Fred, George und die anderen herauskommen. Lavender und Parvati wollten umbedingt mit nach Hogsmeade und schlossen sich den Jungs an. "Wer ist denn in der Hütte?" Fragte Hermine schnell. "Ginny und Harry. Denen war es zu kalt." Hermines Herz raste. "Ich bleibe hier." Sagte sie entschlossen und wollte gerade die Tür zur Hütte öffnen... Ginny sah Harry tief in die Augen. Es war zu kalt, um dass er ihren Blick ausweichen könnte. Er wusste nicht was er tat. Alles war soweit weg, als stünde er neben sich. Ginny nutzte diese Situation schamlos aus und küsste Harry auf den Mund. Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und erwiederte weder ihren Kuss, noch stieß er sie zurück. In dem Augenblick sprang die Türe auf und Hermine stand zwischen Tür und Angel. Ginny schreckte zurück. Einerseits ertappt, andererseits zufrieden. Harry lief rot und stammelte:"Hermine, es ist nicht so wie du denkst, weißt du..." "Schon Okay, Harry. Ich will euch nicht länger stören." Unterbrach Hermine ihn barsch. Mit Tränen in den Augen rannte sie hinaus und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu. "Dieser Arsch und diese falsche Schlange werden das noch bereuen." Murmelte Hermine wütend vor sich hin und rannte los. Einfach hinaus auf ein großes Feld und ließ ihre Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumwirbeln. Wütend und traurig zu gleich ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen und schluchzte laut. Warum hatte er das getan? Harry sah Ginny ungläubig an, die ihn unschuldig musterte. Harry rappelte sich auf, seine Knochen taten weh, weil ihm so kalt war. Trotzdem rannte er hinaus und schlug ebenfalls die Tür zu. "Was hab ich bloß getan?" Harry plagten Schuldgefühle, die ihn schnell rennen ließen. Er suchte alles nach Hermine ab. Erst jetzt, hatte er verstanden, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Ginny saß nun allein in der Hütte, zog ihre Knie an sich und weinte still. Nun hatte sie ihre beste Freundin und ihre große Liebe verloren... Harry hatte Hermine gefunden. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und als auch Hermine Harry erblickte rappelte sie sich beschämt auf und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. "Oh Nein, jetzt weiß er das ich ihn liebe." Dachte Hermine und war wütend auf sich selbst. Harry kniete sich ihn, er wusste nicht so Recht was er sagen sollte. Er wollte Hermine übers Haar streichen, doch die war so geladen und schlug seine Hand weg. "Harry..." Er sah sie an, doch dann geschah etwas unerwartetes. Hermine sprang und auf und und rannte wie ein geölter Blitz davon. Harry reagierte schnell und rannte ihr hinterher, sein Herz schlug wie ein wie wild und seine Beine schmerzten. Hermine schaute ein paar mal nach hinten, denn Harry war nicht nur verdammt gut in Quidditch, sondern auch im Rennen. "Hermine, warte doch. Ich kann es dir erklären." Doch Hermine blieb nicht stehen. Obwohl nun ja alles klar war- Harry liebt Hermine und Hermine liebt Harry- rannte sie weiter, bis sie auf einmal apruppt stehen blieb. Vor ihr lag eine tiefe Schlucht. Wo waren sie bloß? Hermine lief langsam zur Klippe hin und sah vorsichtig nach unten. Ein Schritt und ihr Leben wäre beendet. Ihr wurde schlecht. Harry war nun auch an der Klippe angekommen und stellte sich vorsichtig neben Hermine. Er wollte sie am Arm festhalten, doch Hermine warnte ihn:"Fass mich nicht an, sonst spring ich." Wild entschlossen blitzen ihre Augen Harry wütend an. Harry holte tief Luft und begann:"Hermine, hör mir doch bitte nur einmal zu! Einmal!" Widerwillig nickte Hermine. Etwas erleichtert und fuhr fort:"Ich bin schon lange in dich verliebt und mich hat noch kein Mädchen außer dir interessiert. Das gerade eben wollte ich nicht. Ginny hat mich einfach geküsst. Es war zu kalt, um das ich mich hätte wehren können." Harry stoppte und sah Hermine durchdringend an. "Hermine, ich liebe dich." Hermines Augen füllten sich abermals mit Tränen, die sie versuchte zu unterdrücken. Am liebsten wäre sie in Harrys Arme gesprungen und hätte gesagt, dass alles gut ist und das sie ab jetzt ein Paar seien können. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und wollte ihm gerade um den Hals fallen, als sie auf einem Stein ausrutschte und nach hinten fiel... "Hilfe..." Harry erschrak zutiefst und ergriff ihre Hand. "Hilfe Harry, Hilfe. Bitte hilf mir. Ich hab so Angst." Hermine schrie und stotterte wirres Zeug. Harry rutschte mit seinen Schuhen immer ein Stück ab und hielt Hermine mit aller Kraft und beiden Händen an den Armen fest. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten, denn seine Arme schmerzten. Er versuchte nach hinten zu gehen und somit Hermine hochzuziehen, aber es klappte nicht. Hermine war zwar kein Schwergewicht, trotzdem schaffte Harry es nicht. An seinen Zauberstab kam er nun auch nicht dran, seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass Ginny ihm gefolgt wäre und ihm nun zur Hilfe eilen könnte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. In den letzten Sekunden seiner Kraft hörte er auf einmal eine wohlbekannte Stimme:"Potter, was ist denn hier los?" Malfoy. "Guck nicht so blöd und hilf mir!" Schrie Harry teilweise wütend, teilweise erleichtert. Malfoy rannte zu ihnen so schnell er konnte, doch Harry rutschte ab und fiel nach vorne. Doch Malfoy schnappte ihn. Mit aller Kraft zog er ihn ein Stück nach hinten. Harry atmete auf und als er wieder richtig festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte zogen er und Draco Hermine nach oben. Hermine blieb auf den Bauch liegen und Draco und Harry stellten ihre Hände auf ihre Beine und ruhten sich aus. "Danke..." Stammelte Hermine. "Nun hast du mir mein Leben zum zweiten Mal gerettet, Mal... Äh Draco." Verlegen sah er sie an. Harry war einwenig empört, er hatte doch auch geholfen. Der Nachmittag neigte sich dem Ende zu, und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zur Hütte. Ginny stand mit den anderen an der Hütte und sah verlegen zu Boden. Hermine musste Lavender und Co. immer wieder die heldenhafte Geschichte Dracos erzählen, der rot hinter den Gryffindors herlief. Er wollte Abstand von ihnen halt, denn er war halt ein Slytherin. Ein Malfoy. Er fand Fred und die anderen Jungs gar nicht mehr so schlimm, da sie ihm anfingen zu schmeicheln, wie mutig er doch wäre. Nur Ron hatte einen bitter-bösen Blick und traute Draco nicht über den Weg. Ginny war schon weit vorne. Sie wollte vor Scham im Erdboden versinken. Das ganze war ihr ziemlich peinlich und unangenehm. Harry war einwenig sauer, da Hermine immer nur von "Malfoys große Rettungsaktion" gefaselt hatte. Nur weil Harry fast abgerutscht wäre und Malfoy auch ihn gerettet hatte, hieß es doch noch lange nicht das er sie hätte fallen lassen. Und Hermine liebte ihn doch? Das hatte sie ihm doch ganz deutlich klar gemacht und er liebte sie doch auch. Sie müssten doch normalerweise nun ein Paar sein, oder? Doch Hermine verlor kein Sterbenswörtchen über oder an Harry. In Hogwarts zogen sich alle erstmal um und gingen duschen. Beim Abendessen wurde noch heftig diskutiert. Doch Hermine würdigte Ginny keines Blickes, obowohl sie sich mehrfach entschuldigte. Harry fasste Mut und wollte nach dem Abendessen mit Hermine reden. Sie war die erste die fertig war und verließ zu Harrys Glück als erste den Saal. Als sie gerade aus der Tür verschwunden war, sprang Harry auf und lief ihr nach. Ron und Lavender starrten ihm perplex hinterher. Hermine schritt gerade die große Treppe hinauf, als Harry aus der Türe kam und schrie:"Hermine, wir müssen reden." Verwirrt und erstaunt zugleich ging sie langsam hinunter und sah Harry durchdringend an. Es verunsicherte ihn sichtlich. "Ähm, wir wärs wenn wir einmal um den See laufen?" Hermine nickte, ihre Augen glitzerten. Sie waren ein Stück gelaufen. Schweigend. Harrys Herz klopfte ud schien zu explodieren, denn Hermine fasste ihn um sein Handgelenk. Aprupt blieb er stehen. Braune Augen sahen in Grüne:"Harry, lass uns alles vergessen. Malfoy... Ginny ..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Harry legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Hermines Lippen:"Ich liebe dich..." Flüsterte er. Hermine lächelte:"Ich dich auch..." Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und sie küssten sich eine halbe Ewigkeit. "Endlich!" Dachten sich die beiden. Harry dachte er könnte fliegen, Hermines Lippen waren so weich. Auch Hermine war wie in Trance. Sie konnten nicht voneinander lassen, bis auf einmal jemand wütend rief:"Ich hoffe ich störe nicht..." ___________ Wem soll die Stimme gehören? Ginny? Draco? Oder doch jemand anders? IHR seid dran! =)  
  



End file.
